Sweet as Syrup on my Tongue
by Rawberry
Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. This is another old fanfiction, I got pretty far on it actually before I quit writing. If I do get reviews, I'll probably update.

If my japanese phrasing is off at all, please tell me.  
>Yes indeed, this is a SasuNaru High School fic. and of course, here's your basics:<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. That's all the great Kishimoto-sama's department. ...Shippuuden! (huggles Kishimoto-sama)

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, drug reference, blah blah basically it's high school so all that bad stuff.

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

So please, with that said, go, read, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Falling In... Like?<strong>

It was September, Uchiha Sasuke's favorite month. Sure, he was in school for what felt like twenty-four seven, putting up with creepy teachers, hormonal girls, 'roid-shooting jocks, having a bag of homework weighing more than he did, and at the end of the day he had no one to come home to... But September was still a good month. It was cooling down, which meant he could finally wear a hoodie and not get bitched out by the other kids for being a "vampiric emo retard." Or so his classmates so delicately put it.

School sucked for Sasuke. He was a junior this year, though. Meaning that the agony of being an underclassmen had subsided. Instead, Sasuke replaced the bullying he got with not being noticed at all. Which wasn't exactly that bad. Well, then again not everyone ignored him. He did have some people who hung around him. Mainly the quieter kids of Tsubasa no Hari High School. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, and Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke sat in a comfortable silence with Shino one day at lunch, biting into a sandwich. Shino cleared his voice, and stated plainly, "There's a new boy in our grade."

Sasuke swallowed his bite of sandwich. "Hm." He replied, "Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Is he even any cool?" Sasuke asked.

Shino thought a moment, and replied, "Not sure, but he fell down a flight of stairs this morning and then got trash-canned by one of the big jocks. All before second period."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised. Although, he certainly would not be the one to 'recruite' him to the team, nor did he even want anymore people around him, he was interested. Interested in what the fuck that boy's problem was.

Soon Sasuke had gathered his bag and nodded his 'good-bye' to Shino. He headed off toward his fifth hour class with a sigh. Rounding the corner to go up the staircase, he considered how much he hated Algebra class. 'Letters should stay in the alphabet and shapes should stay in kindergarten,' he remembered a friend saying long ago.

Before Sasuke could get his foot to the second step, he felt himself being thrown back down the stairs by a heavy body, and slamming into the cement wall behind them. He rubbed his head and groaned, looking down at the reason for his pain stretched over his lap.

It was a boy, with golden blond hair, and a tan complexion. He couldn't have been older than Sasuke, and had a lithe build. The boy sat up, cursing to himself, "Kusou!"

Sasuke caught sight of his face. He had strange, dark, whisker-like scars on both cheeks, quickly intriguing Sasuke. But he didn't have time to consider them, as before he knew it, the Uchiha was caught up in this boy's eyes. Two sparkling, clear sapphire eyes. They had to have been the most beautiful things Sasuke had ever seen. He was soon snapped out of it, as the boy blinked, and sat up. A deep crimson blush was across both of their faces. "I-I'm sorry! Gomen!"

It wasn't two seconds after that the boy was gone.

Sasuke took a minute, still concentrating on the blond's face, before he finally realized he was still sitting on the floor, his mouth dropped an inch. Quickly, he stood up, and took off up the stairs, jetting to his next class before he was late.

The final bell of the day rang, but Sasuke wasn't about to jet out of his last class just to get trampled. No, he knew the routine. Leave when the bell sounded, get trampled. Leave a minute after, get stepped on. Leave after two minutes, it was safe.

He followed his philosophy and soon found himself standing at his locker, expertly twisting the combination into his lock he'd had since freshman year. He couldn't help but think of the boy from the stairs, and how he had made him freeze up like that. He didn't like the feeling. It was a feeling of vulnerability. He couldn't control it.

Just then, he saw him again. Or more, he heard him before he actually saw him. He was at the end of Sasuke's chain of lockers, practically beating the shit out of one on the end. "Bakaa! Open you stupid locker!"

Sasuke unhooked his own door and it swung open. The sound must have gotten the other teenager's attention, because the blond quickly looked over at him. "Heh... Sorry!" he laughed, going back to his assault on the locker.

"Do you..." Sasuke started, but pausing as the teen looked back at him, "Do you want some help there?"

The boy smiled, and blushed. Sasuke casually walked over, and spun the dial according to how the blond dictated. It popped open.

"Thanks," he smiled, "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke nodded, "You fell on me in the stair well. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh," Naruto sweatdropped, "Real sorry about that, I can be so clumsy sometimes! That was actually my second time falling down the stairs today."

Sasuke looked away, "See ya," he replied, walking back over to his locker and putting some books away, gathering his things.

Naruto looked down, "Do you walk home?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I was just thinking... Maybe we could walk together if we lived near each other."

Sasuke adjusted his bag, "Yeah, I walk. I live about four blocks away, on Yukino Boulevard."

"Really!," The boy mused, "I live just a street over! Can I walk with you?"

The raven haired boy sighed, and gave a slight nod, warning, "Fine, but don't piss me off."

Naruto smiled, and jumped a little. He grabbed his bag out of his locker and slammed it shut. The two boys headed down the stairs in silence.

As they were walking out the door, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, trying to make conversation, "So, are your parents nice?"

Sasuke cringed slightly. Naruto was confused, "What?"

"I don't like talking about them," was Sasuke's only reply.

Naruto shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and watched the ground as they passed a patch of well-groomed daisies. Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking down at Naruto, who had to have been a full three or four inches shorter than his own height of 5' 8''. His golden blond hair blew gently in the breeze, which wafted a scent of flowers and apple to Sasuke's nose. He closed his eyes a moment, facing back toward the street. His hands were resting in his hoodie pocket as the two were turning the corner down Sasuke's street.

"So, do you like it here, in Konoha, I mean?" Sasuke asked, uncharacteristically.

Naruto snapped his head up to Sasuke, grinning, "Yeah! It's really beautiful. It's so sunny here."

"What about the school?" Sasuke asked, avoiding eye contact in fear of another situation from earlier.

"It's..." Naruto started, his smile fading a bit, "The classes seem good... But...They call it Tsubasa no Hari... Glass Wings, right? It's supposed to signify an elegant place. But all I see is ugly behavior in an unfamiliar place."

Sasuke felt a connection. He couldn't have said it better himself. Comfortingly, he replied, "You get used to it, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked over at a house Sasuke was eyeing, and figured it was where he lived. "That's your house, isn't it?"

"Mm.." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sped up a bit, toward Sasuke's walkway, playfully challenging him. Sasuke noticed and chased after him. Naruto faced forward once again from facing Sasuke, but felt himself abruptly stop. His foot caught on an uneven patch on the sidewalk and he was about to fall. It was like slow-motion, he was slipping, his footing giving out...

"Gotcha."

Sasuke was crouched down in front of him and had hold of Naruto by the shoulders, supporting his weight. They locked eyes for the second time.

'What is this feeling?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto blushed.

Slowly, the boys moved both moved forward, senses numbing. Their lips brushed for just a second, but that was all it took for Sasuke. He pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's, feeling panic and lust. He could feel Naruto give in, and maybe even kiss back. But only for a second. They broke the kiss at the same time, looking terribly embarassed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started, but it was useless.

Sasuke helped Naruto up, offered a 'gomen', and rushed into his house. Naruto stood there, shocked for a moment. He wrapped his arms around himself and kept walking home, all the while his mind racing about what had just happened. Was it a dream?

The Uchiha slammed his door and ran into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and chugging it.'What is going on?'

He put the cup down and walked over to his couch, sitting down roughly. "Did I actually just kiss him? I don't even know him!" Sasuke lectured himself.

Sasuke had drifted off to sleep, but was abruptly awoken later that evening. It must have been around eight p.m., Sasuke figured, the sun was setting. He rose off the couch and headed to the door, sliding it open.

Naruto stood wringing his hands, a hard blush on his face. "Sa-Sasuke... I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier."

"No," Sasuke paused, seeing a bit of shock on Naruto's face, which seemed even tanner in the orange glow of the horizon, "I'm sorry, you're new here, and we just... slipped. I lost my footing and we fell. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Even Sasuke wasn't convinced by his own words. Nevertheless, Naruto forced a small smile, "Yeah. Okay, thank you, Sasuke. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening."

"It's alright," Sasuke replied, "I wasn't doing anything anyway."

Naruto was about to turn to leave, but stopped, "Iruka-san would like to know if you would come to dinner sometime this week?"

Sasuke's face met a tiny blush, "I'm not sure..."

"Please?"

The Uchiha paused a moment. 'It's not like I have parents to tell me what I can and can't do...'

"Alright," he finally answered.

"Cool!" Naruto said, seemingly returning to normal, "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Okay."

"See ya tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto waved, dashing off back to his house.

'Sasuke-kun...' the words reverberated in Sasuke's head, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Any thoughts?

-Rawberry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this chapter, we're going to see a little more interaction between Sasuke and Naruto, and view a bit more of what makes Sasuke who he is by dipping into his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is a non-profit story.

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, blah blah basically it's high school, so all that bad stuff.

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: What If You Could Save Me?<strong>

The next day, Sasuke was still thinking about the kiss he shared with Naruto. He was still trying to convince himself that it was an accident, replaying the entire scene over and over in his mind, smashing it into his brain that the foot he had all his weight on buckled, pushing him forward. But the kiss was too perfect to be an accident, the other half of his brain would wonder. His mind fought his emotions until suddenly, a pressure in Sasuke's gut spoke up. What was Naruto feeling?

The other question that lingered was about his own sexuality. Sasuke's had these feelings before, but never for another guy! And even if he was pretty 'emo,' he didn't want to be known as the 'emo fag' now.

He still hadn't settled on what exactly happened, even as he was walking into his first class.

Sexual Education was probably the most awkward, gross, and down-right unappealing class. This was true for at least Sasuke. He didn't want to hear about organs or pills or rashes or liquids! And in his opinion, it should be an elected class, not required. But alas, he sits, and cringes, and does his god damned homework, just to appease the school gods.

"Today, my children," the seventy year old woman who called herself a teacher started, "we will learn about homosexual relationships between males."

As if a cue, Naruto burst through the door, spitting apologies, but being a distraction nonetheless. He muttered something about 'cat on fire' before finally sitting down at the two-seat table with Sasuke.

The old woman crinkled her nose and scolded Naruto, "You better get to my class on time from now on, Uzumaki, or it's your ass to the principal's office!"

Naruto stiffened, and nodded his head quickly. He turned to get out his book, and began listening intently.

The woman continued on.

"Homosexuality is considered to be wrong by many religions. Christianity calls it a mental disorder. Science has found a connection between homosexual men and varying levels of too much testosterone and too little of it. Nevertheless, homosexuality is..."

Sasuke began spacing out, his mind racing with questions about whether he had a hormone problem.

Naruto, on the other hand, was quickly jotting down practically every word that came out of the teacher's mouth, intently studying the topic.

There was about fifteen minutes of lecture more, and Sasuke's brain felt like it was about to explode. Not only that, but he was embarrassed, because he knew his face was bright red from the things the teacher said.

"Alright, I'm going to hand back your tests over AIDS and HIV now. Please keep your displeasure about failing to yourselves."

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, and whispered, "It doesn't look like you take notes, how did you do on that test?"

Sasuke shrugged, but an answer was given for him as a paper marked with a 'one-hundred percent' marked at the top was slid onto his desk.

"Good work as usual, Uchiha," the teacher muttered, passing by him.

Sasuke yawned, "Interesting, I figured I'd get a B. I mean, after not studying at all."

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly as he looked around, seeing the pained expressions of everyone else as they glared at their 'sixty', 'fifty,' and even 'forty' percents.

"You're smart, aren't you?" Naruto questioned, looking back to Sasuke.

"It's all in the blood," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke didn't know why his body wanted to clam up around Naruto. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

The bell signifying the close of first hour sounded, and the classroom began emptying out. Sasuke pushed his things into his bag and stood to leave. As he was reaching the door, he felt a warm hand on his elbow.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had stopped him.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "Do you think you can help me in this class? I mean, since I came in late in the quarter..."

Naruto's face wore a slight blush, and Sasuke could tell the blond didn't want to trouble him.

The Uchiha nodded, "How about tomorrow night before dinner at your house, I can help you out?"

Naruto flashed a big smile, and nodded, "Okay! Domo Arigatou!"

Try and try as he may, Sasuke could not get Naruto out of his thoughts. Questions bogged down his mind. 'Does Naruto have shivers like this, too?' 'Would one call dinner at Naruto's a date?'

His math homework suffered, too. Three worksheets of incomplete and blank trigonometry equations lay on the desk in front of Sasuke.

Quietly, Sasuke laid his head down next to them, and doodled small spirals around the number '3' problem. The math teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, was eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. All of the other students were busily filling out homework, but Sasuke remained with his head down. Sasuke could feel the presence of his teacher now above him.

"Sasuke-kun," the sensei hissed, and Sasuke sat up, facing him.

"Gomen..." Sasuke quietly apologized.

Orochimaru touched his shoulder, "Sasuke, if you don't understand this, you can always ask me," he whispered.

Sasuke nodded, "Hai, sensei, I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it today."

Oro-sensei smiled, somewhat creepily, "Okay then," and made his way back to the oak desk at the front of the classroom.

A few hours passed and it was lunch. Sasuke sat with his group of friends silently. He prodded at the 'ravioli' the cafeteria was serving. 'Why did I choose today to forget my lunch?' he thought.

"I met the new boy, Uzumaki," Sasuke stated, breaking the stiff silence.

Neji looked up, "What do you think of him?"

"He's cool. Sort of clumsy. A dork..."

The table slipped back into silence soon there after.

Sasuke walked home alone that night. He took the same path as he always had. It could have been the lack of breeze, or the way his shoes squeaked when he took a step, or even how the sidewalk seemed to stretch forever, but Sasuke felt oddly more alone on that walk home.

When he reached his doorway, he slid it open and removed his shoes. He walked down the hall to his room, dark as always. Without bothering with light, Sasuke plopped onto his bed, letting his bag slip to the floor. The Uchiha fan on the wall caught his attention, so he studied it. The events of that night ran over in Sasuke's mind. The cold, dead eyes of his parents staring helplessly at him. His brother's sharingan ones boring holes into Sasuke. Blood. Thick, dark, warm blood in the street.

Salty tears mixing with his own blood and saliva as his brother punched him in the stomach.

Then, the black out.

Although it had only been a matter of years since the night his brother, Itachi, had slaughtered the entire Uchiha line, with the exception of Sasuke, it seemed like a century. Sasuke stood, and walked to the window, gazing out to the docks just less than a mile away. He remembered practicing his Gokakyou no Jutsu until it was perfect. His father nodding approval to Sasuke.

He may not have been able to support himself through ninja school, but that in no way would hinder his ability to become an elite Anbu black ops and have revenge on Itachi once and for all. Even if until then he had to go to the government-run academic school of Konoha, and even find a job when he became old enough. Anything to get Itachi back.

Sasuke's stomach growled, prompting him to head to the kitchen. He grabbed a microwave burrito out of the freezer, studying the back label. He retrieved a plate from the cabinet and put the burrito on it, proceeding to put it in the microwave and starting it.

Sasuke slid his shoes on and stepped outside for a moment to take in the setting sun. Across the street, he could see his neighbor and math teacher, Orochimaru-sensei getting out of his car and walking to the mailbox.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke! He called.

Sasuke walked down his walkway and waved, "Konbanwa, sensei."

He grabbed the single piece of mail from the box and slid it into his back pocket. Orochimaru smiled, "Would you like to come over for dinner? It must be lonely by yourself."

Sasuke declined politely, as he had always found his neighbor to be a tad on the pedophilic side. Orochimaru grumbled inaudibly and turned to head inside. Sasuke pulled the letter out of his back pocket and examined it as he headed up the pathway to his house. There was nothing on the envelope except Sasuke's name. When he opened it, a piece of lined paper fell into his hand. As Sasuke read, his eyes widened.

"Dear Sasuke,

I hope you remember me, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I was well acquainted with your parents previous to their deaths. They appointed me as your godfather. My apologies, as I should have met with you sooner, but I was on Anbu assignment work. I realize you are the sole remainder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha. I am offering you the chance to go to the nearby ninja academy. If you are interested, we can discuss the topic of your home this Friday. My number is 7389 4169.

Sincerely,

Hatake Kakashi"

Sasuke was at his door now, his hand on the slider. He read the letter over again before finally smiling to himself and walking inside. He grabbed the phone, and dialed the digits corresponding to Kakashi's number.

'Could this be my chance?' Sasuke thought, as he listened to the third ring.

The answering machine picked up, "You've reached the Anbu underground apartment building. If you know the extension of your contact, please dial now-"

Sasuke entered the extension jotted down.

"You've reached the Hatake residence. I'm currently out; please leave a message after the tone, arigatou."

Sasuke's voice was somewhat shaky, "This is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm very interested in the letter you sent me. Can you call me back? My number is 1548 9574."

Sasuke set the phone down slowly to the receiver, and laughed to himself. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him of the abandoned burrito in the microwave. Sasuke genuinely smiled, thinking of his potential future as a ninja.

Finally, it was Thursday. Today was the day Sasuke would go to Naruto's house for studying and dinner. Sasuke had ran home, unsure if it was because of extra energy stored up, or he was actually excited to go to Naruto's. At school, Naruto had switched into two more of Sasuke's classes, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on schoolwork. Sasuke stood in front of his mirror, applying more hair gel to the tips of his spiked, black hair. He found himself drifting off to thoughts about Naruto, how his hair was always a perfect shade of golden, his mood cheery, and how he could constantly be so… cute.

Sasuke sighed, coming to a realization and sitting on his bed.

Uchiha Sasuke had a crush on Naruto. A big, fat, gay crush.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for another 'gay dilemma.' He changed his shirt from his usual Uchiha fan hoodie to a tighter fitting black button-up shirt. He figured his jeans were fine; they were the best he had, at least. After checking his appearance one last time, Sasuke headed out the door.

Standing outside of Naruto's door had to have been one of the most nerve-racking things Sasuke'd ever been through. His hand was raised in the air, about to fall against the doorframe, when suddenly, the door slid open.

A tall, tan man was standing there, looking down at Sasuke. He had a long scar across the bridge of his nose, and dark, comforting eyes. He was wearing a sweater that was dark red, and a pair of jeans. "Oh, you must be Sasuke," he said with a smile, "Please, do come in."

The man moved aside, and Sasuke stepped in, removing his shoes. "My name is Iruka," he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, "Sasuke bowed politely.

Iruka smiled, "Naruto is in his room, which is just down that hall."

"Thank you," Sasuke said, following Iruka's directions.

Naruto's house was small, but warm. There were quite a few pictures of Naruto and Iruka together on the walls. Quiet music came from a door on the left, and Sasuke figured it was Naruto's. He slid open the door, looking inside. Naruto was on his bed, singing to the music and playing air guitar. Sasuke had to suppress a laugh. He slid the door open the rest of the way and walked in. Naruto squeaked, and fell of his bed in surprise. He quickly slammed his hand down on his stereo, stopping the music.

"He-Hey Sasuke," he greeted him, standing up.

Sasuke smiled, "Dobe."

Naruto blushed, "Don't call me that!"

It must've been now that Naruto realized how messy his room was, because he frantically began throwing things in drawers, the laundry hamper, and his closet. "Sorry! I'm so messy!"

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, "So you wanted some help for class?"

Naruto stopped cleaning, and turned back to Sasuke. "Yeah, I don't want to be too behind what you guys are learning."

He joined Sasuke on his bed, grabbing the Sex Ed book off the floor and handed it mock-ceremoniously to him, "Teach me, O great one!"

Sasuke took the book, and set it down next to him. "You didn't miss much of what I'm sure you already know. It's just the basic stuff- women's menstrual, puberty, hair in strange places, that sort of thing."

Naruto's face was bright red, "Oh…"

Sasuke cocked his head to one side, "What? You're embarrassed?"

Naruto laughed shakily, "No, teme!"

Sasuke play-punched him in the arm, "Well, what do you need help with?"

"Um, that topic yesterday, about why people are homosexual."

Sasuke blushed, "Okay, you took notes, right?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke sighed, "It's sort of like this-"he thought a moment, and finally spoke.

"People are gay because of many reasons. Science's theory is it's a chemical imbalance in the brain. Christians think it's because they have some of the devil in them, and some people just don't even want to know why."

"What about you, Sasuke?"

There was a pause, where both Sasuke and Naruto's breathe was the only sound in the room.

"I don't know," Sasuke Replied, looking down.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up again, a small blush across his face.

Naruto nudged Sasuke teasingly. "What Sasuke, are you gay?"

A scowl crossed the brunette's face, and he nudged Naruto back, laughing.

Iruka slid open the door and smiled, "Hey guys, dinner is ready if you want to come out."

"Th-anks," Sasuke's voice cracked a bit. He cleared his throat and continued, "We'll be out in just a sec."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, his forehead slightly moist, "Anything else you don't understand?"

Naruto leaned back on his bed, propping himself up by his elbows, "Hmm…"

Sasuke's eyes traveled down Naruto's chest, landing at a spot of exposed flesh on his stomach between his shirt and jeans. The flesh was lightly tanned, and seemed somewhat delicate. Sasuke's hand rose up, and almost moved out to touch Naruto, but he pulled back as the blond finally spoke.

"How do I make someone fall in love with me?"

Their eyes met instantaneously, and Sasuke noted a trace of desperation in the reflective blue orbs.

"They don't really teach us that in school, Naruto-kun…" Sasuke replied, his voice low.

Naruto broke the stare, looking down. Suddenly, he laughed, "I know!"

He jumped off the bed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to pull him up. "Come on, I'm starving!" Naruto playfully whined, dragging Sasuke through the door and down the hall.

They almost bumped into Iruka as they rounded the corner.

"Oh, hi guys, I was just about to check on you to see what was taking you."

"Sorry, Iruka-san," Naruto smiled, "I just had another question for Sasuke about schoolwork."

Iruka smiled, "That's alright."

Naruto pulled Sasuke by the wrist into the kitchen, where they took their seats and an old wooden table. Iruka sat down in an empty seat across from Naruto, and began dishing food onto his plate and passing it around.

"So, Sasuke," Iruka started passing Naruto a pot of potatoes, "How is school going?"

"Pretty good, "he replied, "I am the highest ranked student in my grade."

Iruka's mouth dropped a bit, "Wow!" he turned to Naruto, "You really did choose a good tutor!"

Sasuke blushed, chewing a tomato.

Dinner went well, Sasuke thought. His nerves had finally stopped and he was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around Iruka and Naruto. He hadn't said anything rude, and they hadn't said anything about his family.

Sasuke was helping clean up with Naruto after dinner. "Thanks for inviting me over," Sasuke said, putting some dishes in the sink.

Naruto beamed, "Thanks for actually coming! I've never had a good friend like you before."

Sasuke paused, "Really?"

The blond nodded, "Yeah, I had to transfer from the ninja school because all the kids would bully and beat me up because I…"

Naruto stopped, feeling he had said too much.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

Naruto shook his head.

"But good friends tell each other things," Sasuke felt uncharacteristically prying, "their secrets."

Naruto sighed, putting the last dish in the sink, "If I tell you," he lowered his voice to a whisper, noticing Iruka was in the next room typing a report, "If I tell you this, you have to tell me about your family."

Sasuke's muscles tensed, and he sighed to relieve the extra stress. His eyes met Naruto's, and again he felt that vulnerability he did the first time they locked eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto turned and yelled to Iruka, giving Sasuke a moment from the 'Naruto-staredown' he had just received.

"Iruka-san! Can Sasuke stay a bit longer to help me with math?"

"Yes, but don't keep him too late," Iruka replied, still typing away at the keyboard.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and headed off to his room, his raven-haired friend following. He slid the door shut, making sure it closed the entire way. He nodded, hearing Iruka's music turn on down the hall, giving him some privacy from wandering ears. Sasuke sat on the foot of Naruto's bed, and Naruto sat near the top.

"So, spill," Sasuke said plainly.

Naruto bit his lip, "Before I was born, there was a giant beast that terrorized Konoha. It destroyed buildings, and killed many people. But eventually, the Hokage at the time found a way to stop it. So, he ended up sealing the Kyuubi into an orphan's, well, my soul. But he killed himself in the process. And because I have the Kyuubi in me, something that ruined people's lives… It devastated a lot of families… And took the Hokage's life… People hate me."

Naruto's eyes began dampening, and Sasuke could see that deepness that he saw on the walk home the first day.

"Iruka-san took me in," he continued, fighting back tears, "He saw past the evil everyone else so obviously noticed. He's become a father to me. The reason I came to this new school is to try and start fresh. But apparently, even some of the kids and teachers here know about my… curse."

Tears forced their way down Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, hugging him. He paused before finally speaking, still holding Naruto.

"My brother… he killed my entire family when I was younger. I couldn't stay in the southern ninja school, so I had to start going to academic school. I live by myself and get checks from the government to pay for basic needs." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's shoulder, noticing his crying was subsiding, "But listening to your story, I feel stupid for being so self-absorbed."

Naruto sighed, breaking the hug and settling into a spot next to Sasuke, draping an arm around his waist. Sasuke got chills up his spine, setting his arm around Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started, looking at him, "I like you a lot."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I've got to get home, it's pretty late," he removed his arm from around Naruto.

Naruto sat up, "Would you like if I walked you home?" he offered.

Sasuke declined, "I'd feel horrible to make you walk back home alone."

Naruto slouched a little, "Oh, right."

"Thank you though," Sasuke replied.

He stood up off the bed, and raked a hand through his hair. The boys walked out of Naruto's room in silence.

"Iruka-san," Naruto called, "Sasuke is about to leave!"

Iruka was in the main room a few moments later.

He smiled, bowing, "Thank you Sasuke, for joining us for dinner,"

Naruto bowed also, and Sasuke mirrored them, replying, "Thank you for inviting me, you are an excellent cook, Iruka-san."

Iruka nodded, "Have a safe trip home!"

Naruto smiled, and opened the door for Sasuke.

"Sayonara," Sasuke said on his way out.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun," the two replied.

The light blinked on Sasuke's answering machine, begging to be pressed. Sasuke pressed it, releasing a voice from the machine.

"This is Hatake. I got your message. I'll be at your home tomorrow at five p.m. Please arrange it so that you may be there as well, I don't have a lot of time to pick and choose from."

A long beep signaled the end of the message, and Sasuke popped his head out of his bathroom, toothbrush in-hand. 'Oh yeah, that ninja is coming over,' he thought.

He smiled to himself. Kakashi would be his ticket to respect, accomplishment, and most importantly, revenge on his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter woo woo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. That's all the great Kishimoto-sama's department.

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, now with added WAFF

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Would You Rather?<strong>

The next morning at school, Naruto and Sasuke were busy filling out a 'hygiene' survey in Sex Ed class.

Sasuke grumbled, reading the ninth question. "How often do you wash out your inner cavities?"

A loud thud sounded throughout the room, pissing the teacher off. "What the hell was that?" she screeched.

Sasuke's forehead had just made best friends with the desk. Naruto nudged his side, "Sasuke, what the hell?" he whispered.

Sasuke's head shifted to his cheek, facing Naruto, "Read number nine," he replied.

The teacher towered over them, "Looks to me," she started, reading from the paper, "Number nine asks, 'how often do you wash your inner cavities?'"

She glared at Sasuke and Naruto, snickering to themselves. "Well boys? Answer the question and stop giggling like little girls!"

Naruto's laughter stopped, "Do they mean, like, anal cavities?"

The teacher nodded, her anger rising.

The rest of the class glared at Sasuke and Naruto sideways. Sasuke couldn't figure out for the life of him why they didn't find this amusing as well. The sensei grabbed both boys' ears. "Straight to the principal's with you two!" she hissed.

"Gomen-nasai, sensei!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted, running out the door.

The door slammed, and Sasuke and Naruto struggled to walk down the hall from their laughter.

"Ho-holy crap!" Naruto laughed, grabbing Sasuke's forearm for balance, "She cannot be serious with that survey!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't know what the hell she's thinking!"

He brought up the arm Naruto wasn't holding on to, and placed a hand on his upper arm, sighing.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked up at him, his laughter subsiding, "Hm?"

"Did you see the other kids' faces? They were like -," Sasuke proceeded to screw up his face to mock the other students, earning a loud laugh from Naruto.

Sasuke laughed as well, and the boys continued down the hall.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki, eh?" the principal drawled, looking closely at the 'offenders' in his office.

Sasuke remained calm, slouched back in his seat and stared back. Naruto sat bolt upright in the chair, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck.

"You two do realize why you've been sent down here, right?

They replied with silence.

The principal shifted his eyes from Sasuke to Naruto. "How about you, new kid?"

Naruto swallowed, and shut his eyes tightly, "Gomen-nasai," he apologized, bowing in his seat, "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"You sure? Because you know here in this school, we do not tolerate behavior like this! You could be out of this school and in juvenile hall with just one call!" he pointed back at the phone on his desk, threateningly.

"Excuse me, Jiraiya-sama..." Sasuke interrupted seeing Naruto about to cry.

Jiraiya looked over at Sasuke, and turned his full attention toward him, "Ah Sasuke-kun. Just because you're top student doesn't mean I'll allow you to turn my school into a zoo."

"I apologize deeply," Sasuke said suddenly, "It is not Uzumaki-san's fault; he is not yet familiar with this new atmosphere. I take full blame."

Jiraiya sneered, "You two get out of my office. Don't let me hear about anymore trouble, or you're both out of here!"

Sasuke rose from his seat, tapping a fear-frozen Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto got up, and let out a sight of relief. AS they headed out the door, they could hear the principal remark, "Kyuubi baka."

Naruto was still shook up as they headed back to class.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, touching his elbow gently.

The blond nodded, grabbing Sasuke's hand and stopping his tracks.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You're really nice to me."

Naruto blushed, and quickly released Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha smiled, which to others might have looked like a smirk. Naruto mumbled something about his locker and stumbled off in the opposite direction as the bell rang. Sasuke quickly wiped his smile away, saving the emotions for a more convenient time.

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he walked down the hall to finish the rest of his morning classes.

Sasuke completed his English quiz, after returning to his seat, took out a book, and began to read. However, his reading session was cut short by a piece of paper being stuffed into his hoodie pocket. Sasuke looked up to identify the bubble-invader.

He came face to face with the girl who sat next to him, Yamanaka Ino. She blushed, and smiled at him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, and pulled it out of his pocket, along with the note, throwing it in the trashcan next to him. "Stay off of me," he snapped.

Ino grumbled, pulling her hand back and rubbing it, and Sasuke returned to reading. The announcements came on, read by an angry sounding man. "Today's announcements are..."

'Insert me not listening,' Sasuke thought, his mind sinking into his book until the bell rang.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino whined, gripping onto his arm as he was about to get out the door, holding him back.

"Get the fuck off of me," Sasuke hissed, trying to pull away, but Ino had a tight grip on him.

Ino giggled, "Sasuke-kun, read that note I gave you!"

"Too busy," Sasuke pushed a lie on her, finally freeing his arm and escaping the classroom quickly.

Sasuke mumbled profanities, and fixed his bag on his shoulder. "Stupid bitch," he growled.

Sasuke was feeling much better now. He was in computer class with Naruto. And even though they were forced to sit across the room from each other because of the power-crazy yet decrepit old teacher mad it that way, they still could talk as if they were in the privacy of their own room.

Sasuke opened the instant message window with a double click. He had discovered this at the beginning of the school year, but until now had no one to talk to. Sasuke typed his message, "Hey."

A moment passed and Sasuke noted Naruto's smile pop onto his face. He watched as the blond typed back, and the messaged appeared on the screen.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, and typed another message, pressing 'Enter.'

"Want to come to my house tonight?" Naruto's screen now read.

He blushed, and quickly typed back, "Sure!"

Sasuke replied, "Okay." He sent it, and then added, "Walk home with me."

Naruto typed a smiley face back, and logged off just as the bell rang.

Sasuke waited at the door for Naruto, and walked to lunch with him.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, "Would your friends mind if I sat with you at lunch?"

The Uchiha replied, "Nah, it's fine."

Sasuke sat down at the table next to Naruto. Neji looked up, and cocked an eyebrow, "Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup! I transferred here on Monday."

"Where from?" Neji asked.

"The ninja school up north."

Neji nodded, taking this in. Sasuke and Naruto stood to get in line for lunch. When they came back, no one else was at the table, still just Neji.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is ill... but I guess you didn't hear. Gaara and Shino are touring the ninja school. They're going to start there on Monday."

Sasuke remembered that Kakashi was going to come over that night, but didn't vocalize it. Instead, he asked, "What about you?"

"I've already been going on the weekends," Neji explained.

Lunch continued with Sasuke being his usual quiet self, and Naruto chatting with Neji. (Naruto doing most of the talking, of course.)

As the bell rang, the group dispersed, going their separate ways.

After school, Sasuke leaned against Naruto's locker, waiting for him. It was a full ten minutes after the bell rang before Naruto finally came running down the hall.

"Gomen-nasai," Naruto sweat dropped, "Jiraiya-sensei needed to talk to me."

"It's cool," Sasuke nodded, moving aside to allow Naruto access to his locker.

The blond grabbed a book out of his locker and stuffed it into his bag. Sasuke glanced down the hall, noticing Ino skipping towards him. Quickly, he turned away, facing a locker. Alas, there was no escape.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed, grasping onto his arm.

Sasuke growled, and Naruto looked up at her with a strange face.

"Um, excuse me," Naruto started, throwing his bag over one arm and standing up, "who are you?"

Ino grinned devilishly, "I'm Ino, Sasuke's one and only."

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't think so."

Sasuke was busily trying to withdraw his arm from Ino's hold. Ino snapped back, "Who are you to say who is or isn't Sasuke's girl?"

"I could ask you the same," Naruto replied, quickly firing up.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose at this newfound protectiveness. He turned to Ino, "Ino, let me go, please," he asked politely.

Ino grinned, releasing the arm, "Of course, Sasuke! Anything for y-"

But before Ino could realize it, Sasuke and Naruto had jetted off down the hall and stairs.

"Ahhh! Sasukeeee!" Ino screamed, kicking Naruto's locker.

Outside the school, Sasuke and Naruto shared a high-five, beginning the trek home.

"Okay," Naruto started, laughing, "Would you rather… Make out with a pig or make out with Ino?"

"What's the difference?" Sasuke scoffed, joking.

Naruto gave a big laugh, "True, true!"

"Would you rather…" Sasuke paused to think, and finally said, "Would you rather wear a skirt or wear a bra?"

Naruto thought hard, a smile apparent on his face when he replied, "A skirt. If I'm going drag, I'm going all out!

Sasuke and Naruto both laughed, and turned onto Sasuke's walkway.

"Coming in?" Sasuke asked as they approached the door.

"Yep," Naruto answered, entering the house after Sasuke. Sasuke went to the cabinet and pulled out two ramen cups. Naruto watched on in quiet hunger. The raven-haired Uchiha noticed his expression and smirked, asking, "You like ramen, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" the blond squealed.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch, eating their cup noodles and playing "Would you rather."

"Okay," Sasuke choked through laughter, "Would you rather be impregnated by Orochimaru-sensei or Tsunade-sensei?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Tsunade, she has huge tits!"

Sasuke choked, and smiled, "You're so weird, usoratonkatchi."

Naruto set his empty ramen cup on the table next to Sasuke's and playfully jumped on Sasuke, "Baka! Don't call me that!" he laughed.

Sasuke gave a low mewl and groaned, "Fine… Dobe!"

Naruto jokingly jabbed him in the stomach, "Hey!" he whined laying on Sasuke.

"Dobe, dobe, dobe!" Sasuke repeated, punished with cute jabs each time.

The boys settled their laughter, and smiled. Naruto steadied himself to get off Sasuke, sighing. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him backed down and forcing Naruto's face close to his own.

'He is gorgeous,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke whispered, his mind losing control and heart taking over, "Would you rather… Stay friends or…"

Things were getting blurry. All Sasuke could see were those two gleaming blue orbs in front to him. He leaned in closer to Naruto, their foreheads touching.

"Kiss me?"

Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin closer to his own, their lips just mere millimeters apart. Had it suddenly gotten warmer? Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his lips; it was just the two of them now. The intensity was becoming unbearable, and Sasuke's lower region was beginning to respond.

"I'll kiss you… Sasuke." Naruto replied, his heartbeat rapid, so much so that Sasuke could feel it. Those beautiful eyes were half-lidded; the blond had never been more gorgeous.

A sharp rapping on the doorframe interrupted the moment, and the two teens separated like same sides of a magnet. The door slid open, and an unexpected man entered, removing his shoes on his way in.

"Sasuke?" the heavy voice called.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke's head turned to where the voice had come from.

"Hey," Kakashi gave a small wave, "Wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked, noticing Naruto's dark crimson blush.

"No," Sasuke answered a bit too quickly, "We were just…Err, thank you for coming."

"Mmhmm," Kakashi nodded, and helped himself to a seat at Sasuke's kitchen table.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, a classmate and… friend of mine," Sasuke introduced, "Naruto, this is-"

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto jumped and clung onto Kakashi as if he was a long-time best friend. "Sensei! How have you been!"

"Fine Naruto," Kakashi smiled under his black mask, "How are you and Iruka-k—san?"

"We're awesome! Why are you here at Sasuke's?" Naruto asked, releasing Kakashi from his hug.

"Well," Kakashi started," I was going to try to get Sasuke some ninja education."

Naruto's face went white.

Sasuke's head tilted, "Naruto, you okay?"

"Mm…" was all Naruto could manage.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the ninja at his table, and took the seat across from him. "I want this so bad! I need it!"

"Sometimes want is the same as need, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi explained with an invisible smile on his face.

"So, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi paused to pull a small scroll from his pocket, "Here's the main plan," he stated, turning the scroll for Sasuke to see.

The Uchiha examined the scroll, Kakashi narrating.

"So you see, I would move in with you, and you would be able to attend the ninja academy."

"Hm…" Sasuke considered this a moment.

Kakashi continued, "You would be in a special program that would teach you the basics of what would be the rest of your public high school education."

"Sounds good," Sasuke replied.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke and looked at the scroll.

"When you had to drop out, it was right before the genin exams, correct?" Kakashi checked.

Sasuke nodded his head, and Naruto added, "It was the same for me."

The Anbu replied, "I'm going to be taking up a sensei position at the ninja school, to help you guys out.

"You guys?" Naruto repeated.

Kakashi smiled, "Yep. I talked to Iruka and he said he'd be willing to send you to the nin academy if you, Naruto, were up to it."

Naruto cheered, "Yeah! There's no way I'm letting Sasuke get away from me that easily, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke hid a small blush with his hand, "Well then, I guess that settles it. When do I start?"

"How's Monday?" Kakashi asked, packing the scroll away into a pouch on his vest.

"Great," Sasuke replied happily, letting his leg lean against Naruto's.

Kakashi took his leave, saying he'd be back at Sasuke's the following Sunday to move in.

And with that, the Anbu was gone just as unexpectedly as he had arrived."

Sasuke hid a small blush with his hand, "Well then, I guess that settles it. When do I start?"

"How's Monday?" Kakashi asked, packing the scroll away into a pouch on his vest.

"Great," Sasuke replied happily, letting his leg lean against Naruto's.

Kakashi took his leave, saying he'd be back at Sasuke's the following Sunday to move in.

And with that, the Anbu was gone just as unexpectedly as he had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. That's all the great Kishimoto-sama's department.

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, now with added WAFF

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Dream Come True?<strong>

After Kakashi had left,the boys were alone once again. Naruto tossed his cup ramen in the trash saying, "Sasuke, I think I should go."

Sasuke's head throbbed. The one moment he got to be completely alone with Naruto, to really, truly get close to him, was ruined by Kakashi.

"Fine. Whatever."

Naruto slipped his shoes on before leaving. As his hand was on the door's slider, Sasuke asked, "How do you know Kakashi?"

Naruto turned back to him and answered, "He was my sensei at my old school…We were very close."

"Oh," Sasuke replied.

Naruto slid open the door, taking a step out.

"Hey!" Sasuke called, stalling him again, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow, like, maybe walk around town a bit?"

Naruto beamed, "Sure, Sasuke!"

As the door slid shut behind his blond friend, Sasuke found himself alone again in the glow of the setting sun. But no matter how lonely he may have looked, Sasuke could not deny how ecstatic he was inside.

'Maybe things with Naruto really could work out,' he thought, a smile creeping across his face.

Despite his mental ninja alarm clock, Sasuke woke up late the next day. It would have been fine, considering it was Saturday, but not this time. Sasuke had promised to meet Naruto over the phone last night at his house at 10 a.m. It was now 9:30.

Sasuke bolted out of bed and into the shower, scrubbing furiously. He got out in close to the same amount of time it had taken him to get in, and threw on a usual outfit of jeans and loose fitting tee-shirt. HE took an extra minute to put his favorite black chain necklace on, grab his wallet, and spray some light hairspray.

Sasuke was ready and out the door by 9:54, leaving him just enought time to meet Naruto.

Iruka had welcomed Sasuke in to wait for Naruto, who apparently also had slept in.

"Will you boys need any money?" Iruka asked as Naruto entered the main living room clad in jeanshorts and a Konoha hoodie.

"Nope! Got it covered," Naruto replied, waving his wallet in the air.

"Well then, stay safe and have fun!" Iruka called, sliding the door shut behind them.

"What do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hm..." Naruto considered this. What would he like to do first on a full day of hanging with Sasuke?

"Let's get ramen!" he cheered.

Sasuke laughed, and replied, "Okay. How about Ichiraku's Ramen Shop?"

Naruto smiled his answer.

"I can't believe I'm getting another chance at being a ninja!" Naruto shouted, flashing a victory sign.

Sasuke smiled, "Same."

He continued, "So you've never been to the southern nnja academy before?"

"Nope," Naruto started, "I just hope I don't get bullied for-" he paused, looking down.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, nudging Naruto in the arm, "I'm not going to let anyone mess with you, got it?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smiled, replying, "Arigatou."

A few moments of idle chatter later, they had arrived at Ichiraku's.

Naruto plopped down on a bar stool and ordered a Miso ramen, then looked over to Sasuke.

"I'll have a Miso as well, please," Sasuke said, sitting down.

"Two Misos!" The shopkeeper yelled to the back, "Anthing to drink, boys?"

Sasuke thought a moment, "Melon ramune."

Naruto added, "Oh, me too, but I want a strawberry one."

AS they waited for their meals, they sipped their drinks and discussed Kakashi-sensei.

"Is he cool?" Sasuke asked, not knowing for himself, since he was so young when Kakashi was around him.

"Yeah!" Naruto explained, "Kaka-sensei is an amazing ninja, he taught me so much!"

Sasuke smiled, "Know any cool jutsu?"

"Actually, yes," Naruto replied, "Watch this."

The blond flashed some quick hand signs and shouted, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

In a burst of clouds, Naruto had become... a woman!

Sasuke's eyes traveled over his - or was it her, body.

Naruto mewled, and said, "Sasuke-kun, how do you like my special jutsu? "

Sasuke's mouth hung open, until he tasted a drop of warm blood on his tongue. Quickly, he grabbed a handful of napkins and shoved them on his face. He turned back to Naruto, and nervously laughed, "I er... like it."

Naruto laughed, and instantly turned back to normal. "No one can resist my Oiroke no Jutsu!" he cheered.

Luckily enough, the shopkeeper hadn't seen the jutsu, or he would have dropped the two hot bowls of ramen in his hands.

Sasuke wiped off th last traces of a nosebleed from his face and laid a bill down on the table, starting on his ramen.

"How exactly does one learn a jutsu like that?" Sasuke asked, still munching his ramen.

"Well, actually," Naruto grinned, slurping a noodle, "I made that one up myself."

"You made that up!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock.

"Haha, yeah."

By the end of the day, Sasuke was practically dead. Naruto, on the other nand, was wired. he carried a cotton candy in one hand and an ice cream in the other. He offered Sasuke some of the cotton candy, but he refused, munching two more sticks of tomato Pretz. "I don't care for sweets," he explained.

After ramen, they had gone to the movies, arcade, mall, and even a Tokyo-style car drifting race. (A/N: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn to chose where to go. Definately somewhere quiet.

"Let's go to the docks by my house," he suggested.

The docks were peaceful, serene, and gernally a private place. When he was younger, Sasuke trained there often.'

"Wow, how pretty," Naruto noted, sitting on the edge of one of the long, wooden docks.

Sasuke sat next to him, "Yeah. I love coming here when I need to clear my mind."

There was a moment of calm silence as the two took in the setting.

Sasuke cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started, looking over to the blond next to him. The breeze was blowing, ruffling his hair, "Yeah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke faced Naruto, leaning over towards his face. Naruto turned his head to face him, as well, "What is it?" he whispered, leaning close.

Sasuke peered over his shoulder to be sure they were alone, and said, "I think I owe you this."

Naruto quivered slightly, and positioned his face close to Sasuke's. The Uchiha brushed his lips against the other's, earning him a low moan. Sasuke reached a hand up to Naruto's jaw bone, and brought their lips together. He ran his tongue against the smaller teen's lower lip, tasting a faint sugary vanilla there. Naruto kissed back, resting a hand on Sasuke's chest, gently gripping the fabric of his shirt. Sasuke gave another kiss, this one deeper.

He pushed his tongue past Naruto's lips, and Naruto opened his mouth for him. Sasuke's hand moved from Naruto's jawline to the back of his head, running his fingers through the soft gold hair there. Naruto softly moaned, deepening the kiss. Sasuke's tongue explored, Naruto's mouth, having found it to have an even stronger taste of sugary syrup. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's, interlacing their fingers.

"You're gorgeous," Sasuke whispered as he broke the kiss, licking Naruto's lower lipa final time.

Naruto panted, "Is this right?"

"Does it feel right?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms aruond Naruto's neck and resting his forehead on the other's.

"I think so." Naruto blushed, "I liked it."

"We could do this more often," he suggested.

Sasuke moved a hand to the blond's jawline, "You'd better get back home, usoratonkatchi," he said, looking over at the barely visible sun.

Naruto groaned, "You're right."

Sasuke stood, and reached a hand down to help Naruto up.

"I'll walk you home," he said, Naruto taking the offered hand.

The walk home was quiet, and much of it was spent with Sasuke and Naruto's fingers intertwined.

"I hope we can have another weekend like this," Naruto spoke softly, removing his hand from Sasuke's as they approached his house.

Sasuke replied, "Kakashi's moving in tomorrow, if you want to come over and help."

He thought a moment, standing on the doorstep. "Sure!" he replied.

Sasuke kissed him on the forehead a final time, "Have a good night, koibito."

Naruto blushed again, waving good-bye as Sasuke walked back to his house.

The house was pitch-black when Sasuke got home, prompting what would usually be an evening for sulking. But instead, Sasuke flipped on his rarely used televistion and made a couple of onigiri for himself.

He sat down in front of the television enjoying his rice balls and over-the-top Japanese game show.

'Only one more day until I'm a ninja,' Sasuke thought as he shut off the television and cleaned up his things.

'One more day until I'm back on my 12-step program for revenge.'

Sasuke stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed, reflecting on his day with Naruto. He wanted more, he needed more.

'Sometimes want is the same as need, Sasuke-kun,' he heard the words reverberating in his head.

And right now, they couldn't be any truer.

Iruka was sitting on the couch, a hint of a blush on his face.

"Konbanwa, Iruka-san!" Naruto greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto! How was your day with Sasuke?"

Naruto groaned, patting his stomach, "It was great, we ate a ton!"

"I'm glad," he replied, "So what've you got planned for the rest of the night?"

"Well," Naruto started, "I've got some math homework to do, so I'll be in my room the rest of the night.

"Okay then," Iruka nodded, turning back to the television and a bowl of ice cream.

Naruto retreated to his room, pulling his hoodie off. In typical Naruto fashion, he threw it on a bean bag across the room and plopped onto his bed. This morning he had left his homework on his bed for later, but right now, he just wasn't into it.

Instead, he pushed the books to the ground and smacked his stereo on. He quickly changed it from " I fell in love, in love with you suddenly ," to something a bit less girly.

" When I woke up tonight

I said I...

I'm gonna make somebody love me

I'm gonna make somebody love me

And now I know now I know now I know

I know that it's you... "

He smiled an turned the radio up a little. He looked over at the clock, which read 9:05 p.m.

He decided he'd go have some ice cream with Iruka. As stuffed as he was, there was always room for a little Rocky Road!

The door slid open almost silently, and Naruto tiptoed out, hoping to scare Iruka, seeing as how he was watching a horror movie in the dark. As he got about 10 feet from his foster-father, he could see that he was on the phone.

"Aw, Kakashi-kun..." he mewled, "Don't say such perverse things!"

Naruto's face went white, 'Kakashi-kun he thought.

Iruka continued, completely unaware of Naruto, "No... You don't think! Sasuke and Naruto, lovers?" Iruka laughed, "My goodness, wouldn't it be cute?"

Naruto's stomach churned, feeling nervous. Did Kakashi-sensei see them at the docks?

"Alright," Iruka stated in an end-of-conversation tone, "Yes, as soon as you move in... Oh, I love you, too... Ja ne."

Iruka hung up the phone and Naruto retreated to his room.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, flipping the light on.

Naruto's head popped out from his doorway, "Yes, Iruka-san?"

"Come in here," he said, gesturing to the living room.

Naruto obliged, and took a seat on the couch. Iruka remained standing.

"Naruto," he started, face slightly red, "I think you're at a point in your life where I need to tell you some things."

Naruto blushed, "I'm already in Sex-Ed class."

"It's not that," he replied, "I need you to know... Whoever you fall in love with during your life, I'll support you."

Naruto gave a small, but awkward smile, "Thanks."

"Really, Naruto-kun, just tell me."

"Okay, I will," Naruto blushed, and stood to hug Iruka.

"Koishiteru, Iruka-san, he said, embracing his father figure. (A/N: Koishiteru means a friendly 'I love you.')

Iruka smiled, ruffling the blond's hair. They parted and Iruka smiled, "Let's watch a movie and you can have some ice cream, kay?"

"Okay!" Naruto grinned, running to the kitchen to prepare some ice cream.

Sasuke had awoken in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His shorts stuck to his legs, Sasuke had kicked off his covers.

"That damn dream," Sasuke groaned, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

He had had another dream about the night of his clan's death, except this time, Naruto was on the victim list. The images of Naruto's mutilated body stung Sasuke's heart. How his own mind could come up with such a twisted vision was frightening. He filled a glass with water and drank it down. After taking a couple of pain killers, he crawled back into bed, letting sleep overtake him.

"Sasuke..." a familiar, eerie voice loomed.

"Sasuke, I'm coming after you," it said, a crunching noise loud and close in the background.

There was a splicing sound, gagging, and desperate screams. A young blond resembling Naruto lay on the dirt floor in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto answer me!" Sasuke screamed, shaking the body.

'Naruto's' head flipped around, revealing the face of, not Naruto, but Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke squealed in panic, being pulled back into darkness, "Niiiii-saaaan!"

"Good-bye, Sasuke-kun," Itachi spoke, blood pouring from his mouth as he lay dismembered on the floor, "I'll see you very soon."

"I hate nightmares," Sasuke groaned, rubbing his head and rolling over, attempting to sleep peacefully once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. That's all the great Kishimoto-sama's department.

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, now with added WAFF

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: You Care Too Much<strong>

Somehow Sasuke managed to roll out of bed at a reasonable hour, despite a night of tossing, turning, and little sleep. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

A harsh knock was on the door, and Sasuke rose from his bowl of cereal at the table to answer ijt.

"Kakashi, hey," Sasuke greeted, opening the door for him.

He carried in two boxes stacked on top of one another.

"Where do you want my things?" he asked

Sasuke lead him down the hall, "Follow me."

He slid open the door at the very end of the hall, revealing a large, dark, yet fully furnished room. "This used to be my parents' room," Sasuke explained, flipping the light on.

"It's nice," Kakashi replied, setting the boxes on the floor and returning to his car foar a few others.

Sasuke followed him out, taking a box from him. Naruto ran down the sidewalk toward them, waving. The Uchiha turned to Kakashi, "I told him he could help."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Have him carry the box you have, and you get my stereo, " Kakashi continued, "Naruto can be clumsy."

Sasuke nodded, and the Anbu set off inside. Naruto came to a stop in front of Sasuke and smiled, "Morning, Sasuke! What can I help with?"

"Ohayou," Sasuke started, "Take this box and follow Kakashi."

The blond nodded, and complied. Sasuke took the stereo out of the back seat of the small car and shut the door, seeing nothing else in it.

"You didn't bring very much stuff," Sasuke noted, standing in the bedroom doorway.

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Alot of what what I had was the Anbu complex's things."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, handing over the stereo, "Need any help unpacking?" he offered.

"Naruto and I have it covered," Kakashi replied, "Why don't you clear some space in the bathroom for me?" he suggested, sending Sasuke away.

Sasuke stood in front of the bathroom medicine cabinet and moved aside a few bottles of pills and toothpaste.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called, "Where's that box from the trunk?"

Box from the trunk? Sasuke replied, "I'll get it, hold on!"

He shut the cabinet, and headed outside again. Kakashi's car was small, it only had two doors. It was a dark shade of forest green and looked pretty new. 'As a ninja, I'm sure he doesn't use it much,' Sasuke figured, popping open the trunk.

There was a large box inside, and it was open. Several Anbu outfits were inside, along with many green vests. On the left side of the box was a collection of assorted ninja weapons, including shuriken, kunai, and some others that the Uchiha couldn't recognize.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called, "Where's that box?"

"Coming!" Sasuke replied, quickly shutting the box and pulling it out of the trunk, slamming it closed.

"Here you go," Sasuke handed the large box to Kakashi.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, opening the box and rummaging through it, seemingly checking the inventory.

"Are there going to be rules since you're moving in?" Sasuke asked, watching as Kakashi unpacked.

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't know. This is your house."

Sasuke paused, then said, "No strange women in your room when I'm not home!"

They laughed, and Kakashi nodded, "Yes, sir."

Sasuke looked at the clock, seeing it was right before noon.

"Well," the sensei started, "I'm going to get some lunch for us. I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh," Sasuke said, somewhat suprised, "Thanks."

Kakashi waved, his keys in hand, and slid the door shut behind him.

A moment passed, where the only sound was Kakashi's car starting and driving off.

"Finally!" Naruto glomped onto Sasuke, almost knocking him to the ground, "I thought he would never leave!"

The two laughed, and Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly.

"Dobe," he smiled.

Naruto blushed and mumbled, "Teme."

The blond grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him with him away from the wall. He lead him down the hall to Sasuke's room, and inside.

"Is this your room?" Naruto asked, studying the gray walls and dark blue curtains.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

Naruto picked up an old picture of a young Sasuke, standing near two adults and a sulking teenage boy. "Is this your family?"

Sasuke glanced over at him, "Yeah it was."

Naruto set the picture down, and walked over to Sasuke. He felt so bad, Sasuke had lost a lot of people he had loved. Naruto'd never loved someone like Sasuke had. Except for maybe, Iruka. He took the dark-haired boy's cheek in his hand, and turned it toward him.

"Sasuke," he practically purred, "Kaka-sensei will be gone for a while..."

Sasuke smirked, "So what are you going to do about that?"

The blond replied by leaning up, kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips. The act was so simple, but Sasuke found himself entranced. He kissed back, gripping Naruto's side and pushing him down onto the bed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled.

The raven-haired teen intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand gently. He trailed a line of kisses down his neck, earning him a moan of approval.

Naruto wriggled, running a hand under Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's free hand was playing on the soft edge of Naruto's boxers, his fingers occasionally slipping in just barely, grazing the smooth skin there. Naruto's face was beat red, and his breath was quickening.

"Cool it," Sasuke warned, licking his ear after whispering into it.

Naruto cutely grumbled, "You shouldn't do this to me if you're not going to finish it.

Sasuke kissed him sweetly as a reply, and noded, "Sorry, dobe."

The pouting look the blond had on was so cute, Sasuke could barely keep from ravaging him right there and then. Sasuke brough his hand away from Naruto's waist and stroked the boy's face instead.

"I hate to sound cliche, but you're cute when you're angry."

Naruto giggled, "Teme..."

Sasuke sat up, now straddling the younger boy. He ran his fingers along Naruto's sides, forcing him to laugh even louder.

"You ass!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

Sasuke smiled. He loved the harsh words his koibito would say, knowing the whole time it was merely in playfulness. He pushed his hands even further up Naruto's shirt, exposing most of his chest. He rolled a thumb across a sensitive nipple. Naruto's laughter subsided, and a blush overwhelmed him.

"Sasuke, come on, we're done. I don't want to do this yet."

"What?" Sasuke asked, rubbing him again, a low purr sounding from Naruto, "Who said doing this meant we were going to do more?" he answered, quickly regretting his wording.

"Jerk," Naruto grumbled, turning on his side, causing Sasuke to fall off.

It looked as though he was actually hurt. Sasuke crawled up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be upset, Naruto."

He shrugged him off, and scooted away. Sasuke sighed, and grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a sitting position. He held his shoulders, forcing the blond to look at him.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Fine..." he said, shyly kissing him, "But don't play games with my feelings."

"Don't worry," the seme explained, "I'm in this with you for real."

Naruto smiled, "Okay..."

The boys heard the front door slide hopen, and Kakashi walk in.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered under his breath, pulling Naruto off the bed with him.

"I hope he brought ramen!" Naruto cheered, dragging Sasuke out of the room.

'He recovers quickly,' Sasuke noted.

Kakashi dropped the boys off at school that Monday. It wasn't far from their home, maybe just a few blocks more than the educational school was. The building was conservative, basic wood walls and shingles on the roof. It looked quite old-fashioned to Sasuke, like his house, still having sliding doors instead of swinging ones that were growing in popularity.

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the receptionist desk awaiting their supplies they would need for class. Instead of wearing the same dark blue or black hoodie, Sasuke took to a high-collared navy shirt which proudly displayed the Uchiha family symbol on the back. He still wore his jeans, however. And in the back of his closet he found his headband, scratched and dirty yet still his own, along with some white sleeves he had always liked as a child.

Naruto was a big fan of the color orange, Sasuke soon found out. He wore a bright orange and blue track suit along with his own Konoha headband and ninja shoes. He looked very comfortabel in those clothes, Sasuke thought, much more so than in street clothing. It was just the color that had the Uchiha perplexed. Why would a ninja be so foolish as to wear orange? Sasuke wrote it off as being just another one of Naruto's quirks.

They graciously accepted their supplies and bowed, walking to their first class.

The two sat at the back of a packed classroom at a desk together. Notebooks open in front of the, they scribbled down every note the sensei had offered. There was a lot they had missed, Sasuke especially. New stealth tactics, weaponry, and codes that needed to be memorized.

Sasuke smirked, catching a glimpse at Naruto's flustered expression between notes. The blond's leg jiggled nervously, and Sasuke reached a hand over to slow it. Naruto jumped a bit from the contact, and was chastised for the ruckus by small glares from his class mates.

Sasuke pulled back his hand, but was stopped by Naruto, who placed it back on his thigh.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered, his leg no longer jiggling as he continued to write notes.

Sasuke slid his chair a little closer.

After lunch, which they had to provide themselves, the boys had to go to the basic eduation portion of their school day. This part of hte day dealt with learning the Hokage's ninja education standards. It included Geometry, Anaomy, Physics and Chemistry, Literature, and Geography. All essential skills to a shinobi warrior.

As Naruto sat in Chemistry and Physics class, Sasuke could see the frustration on his face once again. They were taking a pre-course test, as they had for the majority of the afternoon so far. His nose scrunched up and he grumbled, scratching his head. Sasuke laughed quietly, but Naruto couldn't see the humor in it.

"It's not funny, Sasuke-teme!" he growled, throwing his pencil somewhat playfully at the other boy.

Sasuke laughed again and tossed Naruto's pencil back. He stood to leave, but was stalled a moment by Naruto asking where he was going.

"I'm done with my test, dobe," he replied, cooly walking off as Naruto scoffed and randomly filled in the remaining bubbles and ran after him.

"Wait for me, I'm done, too!"

Sasuke smirked to himself and stopped, waiting for the blond, "You're slowing me down," he joked.

Naruto mused, "Yeah, whatever, you like it!"

"I love it," he purred, pressing their lips together briefly.

Back at home, Sasuke was lying on his bed, contemplating the evils of his brother once again. Kakashi popped his head in, offering some soup, which Sasuke accepted. Kakashi was about to leave, but instead decided to stay a bit. He took a seat a the foot of Sasuke's bed and smiled at the boy.

"You know, your father and I were very good friends."

Sasuke slurped his soup quietly, and nodded.

"He was very proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped ating and looked up at Kakashi, "Did he really care about me as much as you say? And if he did, why was he always favoring Itachi?"

"Itachi was his first born. He always expected him to be great," Kakashi explained, "He didn't notice your potential as a ninja until only a few monthes before..."

"Before my cheating backstabbing bastard of a brother killed them all?"

Kakashi sighed, "Itachi had extreme rage built up. He was a vengeful teenager, much as you are now, at the time."

Sasuke spat back, "Maybe, but you don't see me going offa nd killing everyone I love!"

"You wouldn't do that. Youre brother never loved your family. If he loved anyone, it was you. You wouldn't do that."

"No? Don't think I would? I've got built up teenage rage, maybe I'd go off and kill everyone I know, huh?"

"I know you wouldn't," Kakashi calmly replied.

"Oh?" Sasuke pushed, "Why not?"

Kakashi set his bowl down, and now stood to meet Sasuke in the middle of the room.

"Naruto," he said plainly.

Sasuke's temper simmered down a bit, and he plopped onto his bed.

"What do you mean, 'Naruto?'"

Kakashi sat back down and continued eating his soup. "I mean, you care too much for Naruto to do something like that."

Sasuke did not answer.

"You done with your soup?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. The grey-haired shinobi nodded, "I'll leave you be then," he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you like this so far? :) Let me know.

Also, just a little plug for my other fanfiction - If you like DracoxHermione, please check out my Harry Potter fanfiction! I'm working on one right now that is freakin' excellent.

Thanks for reading!

-Rawberry


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. That's all the great Kishimoto-sama's department.

Warnings: Yaoi, het, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, now with added WAFF, lime

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Revenga<strong>

The Hokage called Sasuke and Naruto into the main office first thing the next day.

"Tsunade-sensei?" the two gasped, utterly confused.

The woman sitting behind the large oak desk grinned. She looked a lot younger than the pair could remember. Her hair was no longer a withering grey but now appeared to be flawless blonde pulled into two ponytails at the nape of her neck.

"How are you boys enjoying the ninja academy?" she asked in a pleasant tone, sipping her coffee.

Sasuke sputtered, "You- you're- aren't you supposed to be-"

Tsunade laughed, "Substitution jutsu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt tricked. Naruto laughed a little, obviously stumped as well.

Tsunade cocked a brow, "For ninjas, you're a bit slow on the up take."

Naruto snapped, "Hush up! I haven't been training or practicing for a while, so don't make fun of me! It's not my fault you play dirty old granny tricks on-"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke glared, and Naruto settled down.

"Perfect teamwork already," Tsunade thought out loud. She picked up the phone and dialed an extension.

"Have a seat, please," She offered as the phone rang.

The boys sat. Finally, it appeared as though someone picked up.

"Hey, can you send Haruno down to my office?" she asked in a honey-sweet voice.

Soon after, she set down the phone and smiled kindly at the boys.

"What's that all about?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed as he leaned back into the large chair.

Tsunade sighed, and explained, "I'm going to be sending you on a beginner's mission. D-Rank, just to test your cooperation."

"So what do we need a 'Haruno' for?" Naruto interjected, wringing his hands, "Sasuke and I are fine on our own!"

"A three-man team works best when it comes to shinobi missions. You of all people should realize that, Naruto."

Naruto sunk a bit in his chair and looked away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked him, the blond's face turning red. "Answer me, Naruto," Sasuke pushed, now he needed to know what she was talking about.

"I-" Naruto started, but was cut off by a pink-haired burst into the room.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" The girl asked hurriedly, catching her breath.

"You really didn't need to run!" Tsunade smirked, "Geez, Sakura-chan, you're acting like Lee!"

The girl named Sakura sighed, "Gah... Sorry. I had this energy drink this morning and..."

Sakura caught sight of the two boys sitting in the the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk and grinned. "So this is why you called me down?" she asked.

"Think you can show them the ropes of a D-Rank mission today?"

"Definately," Sakura replied and winked at Sasuke. 'This'll be fun,' she thought to herself.

"Well then," Tsunade smiled, grabbing a scroll from her desk and handing it to the kunoichi, "Go on and set them up, and be on your way by noon."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded, and lead the boys out of the room.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Sakura twirled and linked arms with Sasuke.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?" her voice dripped with a venomous sugar.

"Yes..." Sasuke replied, looking to Naruto for help, but in return got the cold shoulder.

Naruto's face was scrunched, red with anger and jealousy. Sakura's fingers had found themselves a new home intertwined with Sasuke's, much to the Uchiha's dismay.

"Really, Sakura, let me go," Sasuke repeated the third time, trying to shake his hand free, "Come on, I'm sorry, but I'm with someone already."

The group stopped in the middle of the hall right outside the equiptment room.

"What?" Sakura seemed confused, and Sasuke wondered how, it was so obvious that he was not into her whatsoever.

"I said I'm seeing someone."

Sakura's face whent from innocent to confused to angry and violent so fast it scared Sasuke a little.

"Who is she!" I'll rip her head off!"

"It's me," Naruto turned to stare Sakura right in the face, teeth bared, "And if you touch Sasuke again, I'll make you wish you'd never met Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura snorted, "Sasuke, you aren't honestly dating this guy, are you?"

Sasuke laughed, "Um, Sakura, would you show us the equipment room?"

"Sure! Anything for my Sasu-chan!" She smiled, dragging him by the wrist into the equiptment room, forcing Naruto to reopen the door when she slammed it shut.

How dare he! Sasuke didn't even try to back up their relationship! And was that a smile he saw on Sasuke's face? No, no... Naruto was imagining things! He'll go in there, get in a cat fight with that Haruno bitch, and walk out with Sasuke on HIS arm! Yes!

Naruto pulled at the door. It did not budge. It was locked.

Fuck him!

"Yo blondie," said a voice behind him.

Naruto glanced aruond, and spotted the source of the voice.

It belonged to a boy. He wore the same Konoha ninja headband, but looked slightly older than Naruto. His hair was black, smoothed down and straight on his head. HE wore a belly shirt which bore proudly the teen's smooth stomach. He was obviously a trained shinobi.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm... Naruto," Naruto shyly replied, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Sai," he offered his hand.

Naruto took his hand and smiled. Their hands fell to their sides and things quieted, the sound of 'ohhh, Sasuke-kun!' being heard from the equiptment room, which was more like a large closet.

Naruto fumed under his forced smile to Sai. Fuck him. Fuck Sasuke.

"You're cute," Sai suddenly said, running a hand through Naruto's blond locks.

Naruto blushed, and glanced at the shut closet door. 'Perfect,' he thought.

Naruto smiled cutely, "You think?"

"Yeah," Sai smirked, "Wanna skip class and hang out back of the school?"

"Okay," the blond flirted, holding Sai's hand.

Sai lead Naruto out of the building, and around the corner. The grass was starting to die, it was October now. The leaves were beginning to turn as well. It was really pretty, Naruto thought. As they reached the back of the school, Sai stopped and turned to him. He pulled a small pack and lighter from his pocket and lit himself a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Sai asked, taking a long drag.

"Not really," Naruto squirmed.

Sai nodded, putting the cigarette out on his bare shoulder and stashing it in his pocket for later. Sai moved in close to Naruto, forcing him against the wall of the school. Naruto blushed as Sai pressed his lips against his, roughly deepening the kiss. Sai's hand played with Naruto's stomach under his shirt, fingers occasionally reaching up to graze the sensitive skin on his chest.

Naruto groaned, and Sai moved along to his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. The blond wrapped his arms around Sai's hips, tilting his head to the side to allow him better access.

'Sasuke'll be jealous now. I think that's enough,' Naruto thought, about to pull away from Sai.

The brunette stopped kissing his neck, and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Let's have some real fun," he whispered.

Naruto felt himself slide down to his knees, slowly losing control.

This is going too far.

Sai unbuckled his pants, revealing his erect length to Naruto.

Just do it. Sasuke is probably doing worse with Sakura.

Driven by revenge, Naruto let a hand rest on the base of Sai's member. He wrapped his mouth around the tip of it, licking the slit.

This is what you get, Sasuke.

His hand jerked Sai as the blond's mouth worked on engulfing as much of his cock as possible. He heard Sai moan and curse, groaning as he made little irregular thrusts into Naruto's mouth. He took the cue and sucked harder, his free hand trying to hold Sai back from thrusting again.

I don't want this.

Silent tears ran down Naruto's face as Sai's cum filled his mouth.

Who am I anymore?

The sticky liquid ran down Naruto's chin and dripped into the grass. Sai zipped his pants back up and Naruto spit the seed out.

"Thanks," Sai remarked, walking the opposite way around the building from where they came.

Naruto fell back against the wall and lay down in the grass, the taste of what he'd done still in his mouth. He felt his stomach churn and the vomit come up.

Sasuke... I just want Sasuke...

Sai's footsteps approached again. "I dropped my lighter," he said to almost no one. He stopped a moment and looked down at the mess that was Naruto at his feet.

"Naruto?" a voice said, snapping Naruto from his little hell he created for himself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke grabbed Sai by the shirt and slammed him against the wall with a loud 'thump.' "What did you do to him?" Sasuke screamed.

"Chill man, I didn't do anything to him! He asked to suck my dick so I let him!" Sai retorted, pushing Sasuke off of him.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't ever touch him again!" Sasuke's blood boiled. Naruto watched from the ground. Sai flipped him off, walking away.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, who had covered his face. He crouched down next to the blond, inspecting the liquid in the grass. He moved Naruto's arms away from his face.

"So he wasn't lying, huh?" Sasuke said, noticing cum on Naruto's face.

Naruto whimpered.

"I can't believe you," Sasuke growled, walking away.

Naruto was left sitting against the school, cleaning his face and hands with the teeshirt under his jacket.

That was so, so fucking stupid.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to get going," Sakura said with a giggle as Sasuke sucked on her neck.

Sasuke lifted off her shirt and continued a trail of kisses along her chest and stomach. "Shut up," he snapped.

Two can play at this game.

Sakura quickly went back to her pattern of heavy breathing, which Sasuke found to be terribly annoying. Nevertheless, Sasuke unclasped her bra and proceeded to fumble with her breasts.

'Ew,' Sasuke thought, but Sakura seemed to enjoy it.

He continued kissing her neck, not daring to put his mouth on her... chesticles. Finally he found hew was becoming queasy, forcing him to stop. He stepped away from her, as they had been pushed against a wall of the mens' bathroom for their 'make-out session.' Sakura still leaned against the wall, topless and attempting to look 'sexy' with her eyes, which came off looking more like down-syndrome.

Sasuke tossed her shirt and bra at her, "Get out of here."

She nodded, slipping her shirt back on and blushing madly. Quickly following Sasuke's orders, she was gone.

'That should be plenty,' Sasuke thought, gurgling some water from the sink in an attempt to get the taste of slut from his mouth.

Naruto walked back into the school after making sure there was no trace of what happened left on his body. He checked the clock. Almost noon. He had to find Sasuke for their mission. As much as he didn't want to see Sasuke, there was a job to be done.

As he turned the corner, he nearly knocked into Sakura, red-faced and... braless?

Naruto cocked a brow and passed her, sickened. He pushed the thought away as quickly as possible and focused on finding Sasuke. Damn, he had fucked up good.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled down the hallway, just as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom.

Sakura looked back at the two and smirked. Naruto spoke quietly as Sasuke approached, "We need to..."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist, and Sasuke seemed to have no problem with that.

Naruto finished, "...talk."

Sasuke nodded and threw an extra pack he had to Naruto, "Whatever you say, slut. Why don't we talk after the mission? I'm sure Sai won't mind you going on a mission, right?"

Naruto could feel his heart imploding. He was being crushed with feelings of guilt, betrayal, shame, and fear. He realized now that he needed Sasuke.

He missed the simple times back at the state school.

Things were moving too fast... He just needed to go back in time and he could fix it...

He snapped out of the daze as Sakura spoke.

"Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto repressed. He repressed so fast it made his head spin. He'd feel sad later. Now was the time for anger.

Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke's, and they headed out the door, Naruto following.

"Finally," Kakashi said, "Follow me, we're late."

"What is our mission, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Naruto wondered why she knew Kakashi. Was she that big of a slut herself that she knew all of the senseis?

I shouldn't call others sluts... Look at myself...

"It's fairly simple," Kakashi explained, "We're going to a nearby forst, and you guys need to go on a bit of a... scavenger hunt."

"What for?" Sakura asked playing with Sasuke's fingers.

Kakashi eyed this small action, then Sasuke's face, and finally Naruto's.

As he noticed Naruto's hurt expression, and Sasuke's angry one, he crossed his arms.

"Sensei?" Sakura interrupted him from his thoughts.

"We are going to split up into two groups..." he explained, deferring from the original plan.

"Each group of two ninja will look for a black rose."

Sasuke freed his hand from Sakura's death grip and buried it in his pocket. He continued listening intently to the sensei, much to Sakura's dissappointment.

"Sakura?" Kakashi started, "You and I will be a team. Sasuke and Naruto, you two will work together."

Naruto's face reddened, "But sensei! Won't Sakura have an advantage sinc you a much more skilled ninja? Not fair!"

"No, no, I don't have any advantages. I've no clue where the black rose is.

"Let's get going then," Sasuke insisted, heading toward a nearby training forest.

"Always ready, Sasuke... Alright then!" Kakashi concluded, "We'll take the east gate, you two take the west. Meet back in two hours exactly to see who won."

And with that, the four ninja were off. Naruto frowned. Having to work with Sasuke was going to be difficult after what he had done. After what both of them had done...

I'm sorry, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta-daa


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hay. This is all that I have written on this fic, so I might stop here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, het, smoking, sexual situations, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, now with added WAFF, lime

Summary: Sasuke's alone in his world. He walks alone, lives alone, sleeps alone, and as he believes, must die alone. But will a certain clumsy kitsune be able to change this? HS fic, AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Magic of the Black Rose<strong>

The forest was dark and looming. Unidentified creatures skittered along the floor, rattling the leaves of bushes and trees. Sasuke stood just inside the entrance, surveying the area.

"Damn, Kakashi, didn't give us a single clue to wear that stupid flower is," he muttered to himself.

"Let's go this way," Naruto suggested, heading the indicated way without waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, "No, we're going straight, it's too easy to get lost in here, baka."

"Screw that, bastard! Everyone knows flowers grow in the south!" Naruto challenged, walking up to Sasuke, getting in his face.

Sasuke crossed his arms and retorted, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever Mr. Navigator!"

Sasuke's brow arched, "What does that mean?"

"Shut up!"

The boys stood with their eyes locked on each other, anger flaring in their pupils. Sasuke turned his head and grunted.

"I'm going this way," he stated, and set off at a quick pace into the trees.

Sasuke relaxed his muscles as his body almost floated through the tree branches. He felt his rage toward Naruto dissapating. Changing leaves brushed across every inch of his body, and soon he had forgotten where it was he was headed for. But he was snapped back to reality when he heard Naruto calling behind him.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, "Baka, you're just going to get us lost!"

Just as Sasuke was about to call back, his ankle twisted on a knot of a tree and he fell, a long, hopeless drop to the forest floor.

"Look at that, Sasuke-kun..." a voice spoke, "You are pushing away the only person who means anything to you anymore."

"No, no! He's pushing me away! You saw what he did, nii-san!"

"Ever think he doesn't want you anymore?" there was dark laughter following this comment.

Sasuke growled, "Leave me alone!"

More laughter came, and Sasuke was reduced to tears.

"I just want to be left alone!"

Darkness engulfed Sasuke, and he could feel a cold trickle of blood down his neck. His eyes slowly opned, and he saw the blond before him.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke?" he replied, kneeling next to him and wiping up the spilt blood with a piece of his torn shirt.

The Uchiha sat up, his head pounding and spinning.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Naruto," he said, taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto's face burned, tears staining it as they rolled off his round cheeks. "I am the one who should be sorry."

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto held him close, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he said, rising to his feet and continuing through the forest.

The boys shuffled along through the forest in silence. Occasionally their wrists would brush or one of them would clear his throat, increasing the tension between them. Soon they came to a small clearing a group of large rose bushes in the middle.

"I think we found it, Naruto," Sasuke started.

Naruto laughed, "Alright, let's start looking!"

The blond rushed forward, carefully but swiftly digging through the thorny bush. Sasuke was slower to act, much due to his injuries. He inspected each silver-white rose as he sorted through them.

Finally, he saw it. Deep in the center of the bush was a fragile, midnight black rose. It looked to have much more thorns than any of the others, and was larger than any flower the Uchiha had ever seen. It had sat so deep in the bush, protected from the wind and bright sun that shone through the tree tops, that it still had the morning's dew on it's petals. Sasuke reached a nervous hand through the leaves.

It was too easy, Sasuke thought, gently and strategically wrapping his fingers aroudn the stem as not to prick himself. He pulled slowly, suprised at how easily the rose plucked off of the bush.

"Gotcha," Sasuke smiled as he pulled the flower back toward him.

Naruto's head popped up out of the neighboring bush. He saw Sasuke had the rose in his hand, and he approached him.

"It's so gorgeous," Sasuke said, handing Naruto the flower.

"Naruto held the flower in the palms of his hand. He looked up at Sasuke.

Their eyes met, and those feelings of desperation and need overwhelmed them both. Whatever had happened back at school was too complicated to explain. Neither of them wanted to know why the other did it, or the details at all. Naruto knew he couldn't go on in life without Sasuke.

Sasuke knew they were meant to be.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't hesitate. "I love you, too."

It was too perfect, Sasuke thought. He had the love of his life. Nothing could change it. No Sakura Haruno. No 's revenge on his brother mattered nothing now. Love does crazy things to a person.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, and they both knew what was going to happen.

The rose fell to the forest floor before they did, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, that's where I've stopped writing on this fanfiction. If you want me to continue, REVIEW. Thanks.

-Rawberry


End file.
